Imperii Pacis: James I
by kryall
Summary: This is the sequel to Valois Imperii Pacis. Mary and Francis successfully claimed England and united France, Scotland, and England into an Empire. Can their son maintain his hold on all three nations after their passing? Or will it crumble at his feet?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Valois Imperii Pacis. That being said at this point some characters are mine except for the characters that do belong to the CW's Reign. I have no right to their characters. I have also clearly taken historical liberties throughout. Thank you.

Chapter 1

-The Tower of London July, 1580-

"James will you quit your pacing everything is going to be fine," Isabella said to her husband. The death of his parents was a tragic and sudden event that left the country shook. Isabella and her husband had never found a deep love as his parents had but they had a unique friendship only a wife and husband raised together could share. She knew him like the back of her hand.

"I know, I just can't help it. This feels wrong," he sighed walking over to the window.

"What does?" Isabella asked.

"Being coronated in London, being coronated at all. This should be years in the future…."he held back tears.

"James, honey it was God's will. The accident was horrible and your parents will be missed, but they raised you- well both of us actually- for just this moment. You were born to be emperor and you will be incredible. I will be here to support you as I always have been," she walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek."As for doing it in England, well you have been Prince of France all your life, you need to show the rest of the Empire you care for them as well."

"You are right my Empress, as usual. Are you ready for this?" he asked holding his arm up for her. He wore a blue uniform with gold accents, she wore a matching ball gown. He admired his wife, he couldn't have picked a better partner for himself. She was brilliant, funny, strong,regal, and beautiful. He never knew why he didn't feel more for her, but he was glad to have her by his side.

"To rule over half of Europe? I don't think anyone could ever be prepared for that," she laughed, "I just hope I don't trip and embarrass us on a world stage."

"You could never embarrass us darling, we both know it would be me who will do that," he smiled. Isabella looked at her charming husband and remembered how they used to bicker. The two were engaged since birth practically and they fought even in the nursery. When they were about ten it finally escalated too far and they ended up boxing right as the late Queen Mary was coming to introduce Cardinal Espinosa to the young couple. After they made an agreement, they may never love each other the way everyone wanted them to but fighting each other was only going to hurt them. They vowed to be each others partners and the rest was history. Now they were about to make history. She grabbed his arm and they headed to parade through London to be crowned Emperor and Empress of the Imperii Pacis. They decided to drop the Valois as is felt as overkill.

The coronation and the party afterwards were extravagant and lasted until early morning. A fact that did not stop James from being awoken as soon as the sun came up to begin with business. They had much to decide and settle. He and Isabella had years to discuss where they would live and while they both loved France, it made more sense to reside in London. It was the central kingdom and had the most access to all their citizens and allies. They would do progresses to each of the other kingdoms on opposite years and include parts of England in each one.

That night James asked Isabella to come to his chambers in their new palace, something that didn't happen often as their relationship was usually one without intimacy, but tonight he wanted to celebrate with his wife and hopefully finally produce their heir. When she arrived she was surprised to see the room lit with candles, she was sure he had some business to discuss or wanted to play cards. She was happy with the surprise though. James walked over to the open bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass, "Wow, you are stunning, I thought we should celebrate tonight together. It's been too long since I have shared my bed with my beautiful wife and what better night, than that as our first as Emperor and Empress."

"I am surprised husband," she smiled.

"Why is that?" he asked handing her glass to her.

"You aren't usually the romantic type," she said taking a drink.

"I know, you and I do not have a very affectionate relationship, but I do still love you in my own way and you in yours. I want to show you that more often. We will never be my parents and we will always be friends, but I vow as your Emperor and husband you will always know you are loved. I know I can take lovers and you cannot which is unfair, but I don't ever want you to be lonely." James explained wrapping an arm around her waist, hoping he wasn't making an ass of himself. Isabella just leaned up to kiss him and they spent the night in passion they had never felt in their marriage before. Neither knew if it would last but they enjoyed it for the moment.

In a completely different side of the castle four women sit crying and drinking, mourning their life long friend and Queen. What would the world look like for Mary's closests friends under the rule of James I?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Whitehall Palace, London two weeks later-

James was exhausted of listening to his council argue back and forth. He had kept a mix of his parents council while also adding some of his most trusted: his Uncle James, Lord Darnley, his grandfather the Duke of Guise, Lord Bothwell, his brothers the Princes of England and Scotland, and his childhood friends George and Alban. His oldest brother John was captain of his King's guard and was standing behind James chair smirking as James paced. He and Isabella discussed this in circles and they made a clear decision together; they wanted to build a new palace in Calais. They needed to make their mark on the Empire and it was to create a permanent home for the Emperor and Empress..at least their first mark. He spent his days faking a smile but his parents death still stung at night. They seemed to handle this all with ease and he wished they were here to help him now. Everyone had an issue with his decree, too much work, too much money, too far from Scotland, they had a million reasons why but none would listen to their Emperor's reasons.

Finally he just left, leaving them all stunned. He barged out of the council chambers and took off walking he wasn't quite sure where until he was there. He waited to be announced into her chambers and tried to think of what to say. To him she had always been Aunt Elizabeth but a lifetime ago she was Queen of England, she had also been his mother's most trusted advisor. She curtsied as he walked in and he walked to her and hugged her tight. Before he knew it he was sobbing.

When he finished she sat him down at her tea table and waited for him to calm down.

"I am sorry to behave as such aunt, I didn't mean to burden you." he finally said.

"James you may be my Emperor but you are my nephew first. I watched you grow into the man you are and you can always come to me for anything, you know that. What is troubling you?" Elizabeth smiled at the upset ruler.

"I.. I am not quite sure. I was informing my council that Isabella and I decided to build a permanent residence in Calais and they all began to argue, I couldn't even get a word in. As I sat there listening to them bicker, I found myself aching for my parents. I left the room and found myself here. I have no idea why I chose here of anywhere or anyone else." he said.

"Probably because I am the only person in the world who might know what your feeling right now. I had to lose my entire family to gain my crown, I know how lonely and heavy the crown can weigh." she replied.

"People take care all day to make sure I'm well dressed, fed, and entertained but none of them care for what I see for the country. My Empire." James stated.

"You have to remind them that you are their ruler. It does not matter what they want only what you desire. It is your job to make sure your people and country are taken care of, it is your job to make it happen. I remember fighting with my council over the issue of my marriage." she said.

"Did they not want you to marry Uncle Robert?" he asked.

"Some of them… I am going to tell you something I have never told anyone," Elizabeth took a deep breath, "if I had remained Queen I probably never would've married. It would've meant sharing my power and I would've never been able to trust anyone with it the way your mother could with Francis. My council would've never accepted it, but I never would've caved. I knew long before I was Queen and that's why I told Robert I couldn't be with him and he had to divorce so we could when your parents took over."

"How do I get them to pay me the respect to listen though? They had to at least listen when you turned down suitor after suitor." he pondered.

"You have to remind them you are their Emperor and they bow to you and they give them concessions to make them happy. I also think Calais is a perfect center for the Empire. Your parents travelled because they had to make sure they didn't have any of the countries break off again. You clearly do not need to as you have successfully been coronated as Emperor of all three. Show the world we are strong and one." Elizabeth smiled.

James left shortly later and walked back to where his council was sitting. He walked in without a word and effectively silencing the argument that continued after he left. "Gentlemen I have made three decisions since I left this room. The first is you all deserve a slight raise, second is I'm appointing my uncles to the council. I feel I need more family surrounding me and protecting the country we call home. Finally, that we will be building a palace and basing court out of Calais. It was not a suggestion, it is a demand. I need to centralize my power and I need to do it now." They began to protest. "You are forgetting who you speak to. For most of you I am family in blood or familiarity, something I do not want to change but you also need to see me as your divine ruler or our country will forever be at odds. My parents made us one empire, I will make sure it lasts long past my reign. That begins with creating it's center, Calais makes the most sense. It's easy access to each country and symbolic to our history. England and France fought over it before my father helped my grandfather claim it back. He then took England. Make it happen." he stood up and left them to their own devices. He went to tell his page to send for his entire family. He spent his life ruling France and still wasn't prepared for the struggling of ruling it all. He would rely on them to help him keep France strong, it was almost supper so he also sent for food to be prepared for them as well as sent for his wife. Thankfully they hadn't left for their respective homes yet

His wife was there with him to greet everyone as they trickled in slowly. Margo, Claude, Conde, and Elisabeth were the first to arrive followed by Bash, Charles, Sofia, Henry, Anna, Herkules and Mary. Each respective couple cat next to each other and James admired his Aunts and Uncles. They each had their lessons they instilled in him and he was glad to have such strong bonds with his family. It was rare for royals to be so close and he hoped it would continue through the generations. Prince Charles and his wife Sofia split their time between the Empire and his wife's home land of Sweden, James hoped to send him there and an ambassador for awhile as well as Henry with his wife Princess Anna. It was risky though, while Anna was welcomed with open arms her and Henry never truly bonded and her father the Tsar was mad. He need to strengthen relations though and he hoped the former Tsarevna could help, he only hoped his uncles arrogance wouldn't get in the way. She hadn't returned since her arrival and he hoped she'd be eager to see her homeland. He wanted Herkules to serve as a moving ambassador opposite Conde and Elisabeth between the three major regions. He needed to make sure his brothers power remained strong and in-check at the same time. Margo would return to her husband King Sebastian at the end of the week.

Next entered his siblings: John, Cathy, Gavin, Francis and Margaret. He admired how grown they all had become. John was a spitting image of his mother, Lola, except for his hair and eye color which were entirely Francis. James and Cathy were spitting images of their mother ex He decided to do something drastic and the country would fight back but it was necessary. He would eventually find them spouses but right now he needed to solidify his power and decide who he can trust. He didn't speak until everyone was seated, "Thank you all for joining me on such short notice, I have a few announcements I want to tell you before they become public, some my council knows about, some they do not. To begin with Isabella and I have news, we have decided to move our court to Calais permanently. We will build the center of the Empire there. Which will be vital for the potential heir she carries." He waited for them all to give their congratulations to the couple, it had been long awaited. Then he continued, "I also have decided some situations need attention to that I can only trust to family. Charles and Henry for the next half year at least you will be ambassadors to your wives countries, their King's need to understand while I am young I am no fool and not to be trifled with. I need you to ensure their continued support. Herkules, Conde, Elisabeth, and Claude you will travel throughout the Empire to each region and act as traveling ambassadors. You will be my eyes and ears of the realm. You will also strengthen my brothers rules as well. Margo I will just need your continued support in Portugal and its allies. I will send an ambassador with you who will in appearance answer to your husband but in reality he will answer to you."

"Oh, that won't be necessary dear nephew, Sebastian and I are partners as your parents were and deeply in love." Margo replied.

"I know it is not a need for you my dear Aunt but I want to ensure your safety as well as our interest. We will never know what our future holds. Now John and Bash you are to accompany my sisters and protect them. This is a new precedent I want to set and I have many reasons for doing so. Cathy, you will now be known as the Princess of Wales and Margaret you are the Princess of Ireland in the same fashion we sons were the Princes of France, Scotland, and England. Our biggest threat right now is someone trying to take advantage of our recent tragedy. The enemies within the realm and outside will be looking at the throne to show strength and unity. I need each of you to show you support me fully, so none will try to use you as pawns to usurp my crown. Siblings, I am sorry but I will be looking at marriage arrangements for you soon but first we secure the Empire and show that even with the loss of it's creators, it remains strong."

"Brother, not that I am objecting to our sisters new positions, but why?" Francis asked.

"The lower countries are growing restless, I fear that now the empire is so large and with such an inexperienced ruler they will try for independence. I plan to show them they are not forgotten and they are very much a prized part of our empire. My goal is to keep the the Empire as peaceful as its name."

"What do you expect of us as their Princesses, are we to rule or just be figureheads?" Cathy asked.

"I want you to rule in my name. From now on the first born daughter will always be Princess of Wales as the first born son is Prince of France. Someday I hope to make you Queens of your own nations, I want your husbands to know how capable and loyal to the Empire you are, for even after your marriage you are to remain in control of the region until I have children old enough to inherit the title." he smiled.

"Thank you for this honor brother. We will make you proud," Cathy answered.

"We are so fortunate to have such loyal family in our lives," Isabella smiled from her seat. She may have been a Spanish Princess once but she was more like the Valois side of her family. She had been raised in French court with her mother and Catherine de Medici who was in charge of her education. Her father was King of Spain but he never cared for her or her sister. They prayed for the day her half brother Don Carlos took the crown.

They all sat down to eat and enjoyed the feast displayed before them; James and his brothers decided to go hunting the next day and stayed long after everyone else had left planning it. This is what James wanted all along because there were certain matters they needed to be aware of that no one else could know of. "Gentlemen, I am worried about the Spanish. King Phillip was never a friend of our fathers and I fear he will try to take advantage of our country. I need you both to be prepared for war or to make any alliances I need you. Decide who would rule in your places if I send you from the Empire. I fear Sweden and Russia will soon be at war and we will be right in the middle. We don't need Spain causing any problems."

"Is that why you sent our Uncles to their wives countries?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, I want a heads up if there is to be war between the two," James stated.

"Which side would you support brother?" Francis asked.

"I haven't decided yet.." he said clearly distracted by the servant girl on his left. James was never this brasen with his desires usually but since becoming Emperor he had been feeling bold and while he had never been so open about it, he had never been faithful to Isabella. He knew he shouldn't, especially after the example his father set for him with his mother, but he couldn't help himself. He was in love with a woman he could never have and married to a woman he could never truly love, so he found distractions. Discreetly…

Down the hall Henry tried to calm his fiery Russian bride down. They were fighting because he didn't want to take their children to Russia with them. "Love I know you want our children to meet your family but your father is mad!"

"Мудак, my father is ill! Much like yours was once!" Anna yelled. How could he be so insensitive?

"Yes, and if he hadn't of died he would've destroyed France and we would not be part of an Empire. Our children are princes and princesses of the Empire and should be safe. If he was still on the course he was going I wouldn't want our children anywhere near them. I also hope to not be in Russia that long, convincing him to not go to war is impossible and we will need to leave for our safety if James sides against him. Which is very probable, while we enjoy our relationship with your country we cannot support a man who cannot be reasoned with," he pleaded.

She glared at her husband, their marriage was not what she ever expected, it had its ups and downs but they were both very passionate, and she was lucky all his passion was for her. She knew he was right but she hated to be parted from her children. He looked her with his green eyes and all she could do was cave, "you are lucky you are so handsome. I suppose you are right it would be reckless to take them...моя любовь I am worried. My brothers have been writing me lately and my papa is becoming unstable and cruel. The country is being to whisper behind his back, he will be known as Ivan, the terrible."

"I am so sorry my Tsarevna, I wish I could take your pain away. I promise I will do everything I can to help your father, but protecting you is my main priority. I do not think I could survive this life without you." Henry kissed her on the forehead. She wrapped her arms around her husband and cried.

A few rooms over Sophia and Charles were engaged in a similar conversation. Sophia was much softer than her sister-in-law and her situation in her home country unstable in a very different way. She paced the room quietly while Charles sat on the edge of their bed watching her, waiting for her to say something and admiring her beauty. Even distressed she was a vision of light in her turquoise gown. He wanted to say something but he knew it was better to let her come to him.

"How could your nephew do this? Knowing why we left Sweden in the first place? I love my brother and Erik was not fit to be King anymore but I am sure John had Erik murdered. So how does that make John any better? I am not in better standing since I am not the half sister of the King but the full blood sister. I am not ready to return. I am not ready to go back to where my family has been torn apart." She was hyperventilating now and gripped onto a chair for support. Charles walked over and held her. "And what will he think of you? You and your father supported Erik until the murders happened and I worry he will not forgive you."

"My love, when was the last time you wrote your brother?" Charles asked caressing her hair. She unhooked herself from his grasp and pulled a letter from her desk.

"He wrote me a month ago, asking me to return. It was a pleasant letter but something seemed off, not like the ones I usually get from my eldest brother. It had a cynical tone to it. I originally supported Erik and I fear he will not forgive me," she sniffled.

"We will show him that you, and your in-laws support his rule. We just want to help keep the peace between our allies. I promise he will not dare harm you Princess. I would not let him. It would also create a war he couldn't dream to win." Charles told his wife.

"You are right my Älskling, I am over worrying. We should rest, we have a long journey ahead of us." Sophia kissed her husband and undressed for bed. They climbed into together, it had been a long week and it seems the life they once had under her brother-in-law's reign is over.

The next morning Charles, Sophia, Henry, and Anna were off to their respective home countries to try to broker peace. This would be a long shot but they had to try for their wives sakes as well as the Empire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Enfield Palace the next day, James is finishing hunting with John, Gavin, Francis, George, and Alban-

"Ahh it has been far too long since I have had a day like this gentlemen. No responsibility, nothing but nature and good friends," James said as he breathed in the fresh air. Court was so stuffy he felt like he couldn't think straight and tomorrow his wife would be leaving to oversee the building of their palace in Calais. He would join her in about a month or so. He wanted to secure a few more things in England before moving court.

"It has been, your aim is slacking _your majesty_ ," Alban, James's best friend, joked, "you almost missed that deer back there."

"Well if someone hadn't filled me with wine, I would've had better aim. I still caught it did I not?" James retorted.

"My little brother, you must hold your liquor better. I bet King Carlos could've drank twice as much and made that shot." John shot back laughing.

"Aye brother, half of Scotland could out drink you," Gavin said in his heavy Scottish accent.

"Ah, what would I do without you all to mock me? Isn't this treason?" James laughed.

"No you need friends like us to keep you humble, pride is a sin you know," George said.

" _Pride is sin"_ Alban mocked, "what would we do without our moral guide?"

"Faith is a good thing, and we always need a reminder of that. Have you decided on if you are to join the church George?" James asked.

"I have, my mother wrote and she thinks it's a great idea." George said.

"Why would you go into the church? You are in the best position. You are not the heir to either your birth or step fathers fortune but get income from both homes. Your family won't pressure you to marry for a treaty, you could do whatever you want and you want to commit yourself to God? Why not women?" Alban laughed.

"Ah someone has to make sure your soul isn't damned my friend, you'll need me and God one day," George replied, "especially since you are married to my dear sister and I would hate for you to drag her down with you."

"You know I may joke but Rose is the light of my life, I would be lost without her," Alban replied. He and Rose had always been friends and had always been close, then when they were about 14 he began to see her differently. She had fiery red hair but was as gentle as they came. Her blue eyes were gateways to her soul and though he could never claim to be a faithful man he always made sure to be discreet and make sure his wife was taken care of hand and foot. Just as his father, Bash, has done for his mother.

"I know my dear friend, it doesn't mean I still don't think she could've done better," George joked.

"You are all boring me, how about a race?" Francis stated. The boys lined up and took off.

Kenna watched from her window of the palace as the boys came back in from hunting, listening to Lola drone about her issues with her husband, Lord Darnley. They had all grown up so quickly she enjoyed seeing them so carefree. She did note the James looked about 5 years older since his parents passing a month ago.

"What did you expect marrying a man whose biggest quality was his ego?" Greer asked. Lola and Darnley were happy for the first few years of their marriage, that was until Lola became pregnant with her their little Mary. Darnley strayed from their marriage and was disappointed when Mary was a girl. They hadn't stopped fighting since.

"Why don't you both just agree to live separately as Bash and I have done?" Kenna asked, "It's doubtful you will have anymore children anyways."

"I don't know. I love him and I will always love him but he's also not the man I married. I don't think he would agree to that though, his ego wouldn't take it," Lola stated.

"You know if he ever harmed you I'd kill him," Bash said from the doorway spooking the women. "I am sorry to disturb you ladies but I was hoping to have a word with my wife."

Kenna stood up and walked over to him and lead him to the hallway, "of course. What can I help you with dear husband?"

"I am preparing to leave with Margaret for Wales. I want you to know that you are in charge of our estates while I am gone." Bash said

"What about Alban?" Kenna asked.

"Let him think he is running things and keep an eye on him. I love our boy but he is reckless, he still has much to learn and I don't want to lose the fortune we have built. He can make decision just know you have complete veto power as well as the authority to cut him off if need be. If he cannot handle holding my place on the council take his place. He should do fine with that part since it involves James….Kenna before I go I need to tell you how thankful I am for your friendship. I am glad we could form a partnership and trust. I would be lost without you." Bash said.

"Well I love you and you love me. It might not be in the way normal spouses do but I am glad we have this partnership too. Most men would leave the fortune for his son to blow, let alone call it ours. Thank you for the freedom you have given me throughout the years. Even being seperated I think this will be the longest we are to be apart. Be safe, I am still to high spirited to be a widow." Kenna smiled. Bash kissed her, something they rarely did. They had rekindled their flame every so often but it never lasted on both sides. They had their fights and their highs but they always made it work for Albans sake, but now that Alban was old enough to be on his own he wondered if he would ever see his wife again and that scared him.

"Promise me you will come visit eventually? I can't bare the idea of never seeing you in person again, the constant in my life." Bash said.

"When it warms up and Alban is stable I will come see you in dreary Wales," Kenna laughed," Someone will have to provide you with entertainment, you might hate court but you will miss it eventually."

"Goodbye Kenna," Bash sighed with a sad smile.

"Goodbye Bash," Kenna said as she hugged him and walked away.

It wasn't until she was back in her room with her friends that she started to cry. She never expected she would miss him this much. They usually never left the Empire without each other. When he told her he didn't love her the way she wanted him to all those years ago it broke her heart. She thought she would never heal. Bash wasn't her first choice of a husband but she had fallen hard for him, he was her protector. Her affair with Bothwell ended up with her being pregnant after and she was terrified to tell Bash so Empress Mary went with her. He was upset at first, asked her why she hadn't been more careful. Eventually when he calmed down he said he would claim the child of course. They were blessed with a sweet girl named Fiona and Bashed loved her as if she were his own. From then on they had a partnership, they each had affairs but they learned to live together and raise a house together. She couldn't of asked for a better husband if she had married the richest noble in the world which they nearly were now thank to their previous Emperor and Empress they were. They owned multiple properties and titles as well as trade routes to the new world throughout the Empire. What a surprise from a forced wedding she cried during. She was barely aware of her friends around her.

"What did he say? What happened?" Greer asked.

"He..is..leaving for..Wales," Kenna choked out in between sobs.

"When will you see him again?" Greer asked.

"Probably not for awhile, John and Bash are to accompany and secure the Princesses in their new roles as Princess of Wales and Ireland. Cathy and Bash are going to Ireland while Margret and Bash are headed for Wales." Lola replied sadly. Remember her son will be leaving soon.

"Oh ladies, I am so sorry I had no idea. I feel so out of the loop since Mary has passed." Greer said holding her friends, "wine, we need more wine."

Down the hall Isabella sat with Cathy, Margaret, Anne, Rose, Mary, and Fiona for a late afternoon meal. Margaret leaves tonight for Wales and Cathy the next morning for Ireland; Anne will be joining as well since her husband is going and she is Cathy's chief lady-in-waiting. These women as well as Isabella's childhood friend, Catalina, who came with her to the Empire were her only salvation from the pressures of court and soon they would be seperated. She sat quietly watching them gossip,debate, and laugh.

"Is everything alright Isabella?" Cathy asked, "you look sadden."

"I am just enjoying these moments with you while I still can. You ladies give me such joy, I do not know what I would do without you; the castle will be quiet with the absent of the Valois Princesses" Isabella replied.

"We will write as much as possible but I fear Wales and Ireland will be quite dreary," Margaret replied.

"At least you will be accompanied by Uncle Bash, John is going to lecture me the entire way there. At least I will have Anne to distract him and keep me company." Cathy retorted laughing.

"I thought of inviting my mother along but I don't think she wants to be torn from my father and her place is here- advising you and James with Catherine de Medici" Anne said realizing it would be at least a year before she saw her mother again.

"I would give anything to trade places," Fiona sighed, "my mother won't stop hounding me about finding a good match. Which is ironic seeing as she married a King's bastard."

"Fiona!" Cathy snapped.

"Oh you know I love my father, and there is no one who could match him in my heart, but my parents never talk about their wedding. Ever." Fiona said.

"That's because it was a down right horror show," Catherine de Medici stated as she stood in the doorway. The girls turned to her startled. She had been standing there for a few minutes admiring the young girls. She never had friends like that, but she knew the bond of women was strong. Mary's ladies, as annoying as they could be, were fiercely loyal to her and it's part of what made her a formidable ruler. These women would be able to lean on each other as the world corrupted them and they would help ease the burdens of royalty for Catherine's three granddaughters in the room.

"Would you tell me about it please? I could never understand their marriage. I think hearing how it came about would help me understand them." Fiona stated.

"Fine, just promise me two things: you won't tell them I am telling you this," Catherine started.

"Done." Fiona said quickly.

"Second, you won't judge your mother. The world is cruel and she made decision without knowing the consequences. Actually this story might be a good lesson for all of you." Catherine said strutting across the room.

"I promise I won't. My mother could've been a prostitute and I'd still love her." Fiona said.

"Well then where to begin," Catherine said taking a seat. Her head had been stuck in politics since the end of her mourning period (though she was still wearing black) and it was nice to sit back and tell a story. "Hmm I should probably give some background information. When the late Empress Mary first came back to French court from the convent she was in for her protection, she was greeted by her ladies, your mothers and Aylee. God rest her soul. When Mary arrived Nostradamus told me she would cause the death of my first born. I tried to tear them apart and when I couldn't I told her of the prophecy. She didn't want to believe it at first, but eventually she did. She tried to run away from the alliance to protect him and when that failed she tried to have Bash legitimized." She paused as the girls gasped at the shock, "Obviously that didn't happen and her and I solved the prophecy. When she discovered her and Francis could safely be together she obviously chose him. This caused Bash to fall out of favor with my husband and he was suppose to go to Spain, but Henry tried to have him killed which effectively kept him in France." The girls gasped again, "the King had been poisoned and it was slowly causing him to go mad." she explained quickly.

"Okay so how does this lead to my mother?" Fiona asked impatiently.

"Do you want to hear the story or ask stupid questions?" Catherine snapped.

"Sorry your majesty," Fiona bowed her head embarrassed she behaved as such in front of the great Catherine de Medici.

"Well then, let's get to your mother. When she arrived in France she and her friends were looking for husbands as you all will soon be doing. Instead of finding a husband though, your mother decided to shoot higher than the Dukes around her and pushed Diane out of her role as Henry's maîtresse-en-titre. Well for a short amount of time anyways. When Henry inevitably went back to Diane, your mother was furious. We had been attacked while he was away and while we were all okay thanks to Mary and Francis, your mother had been beaten badly for her position with my husband. He chose then to tell her he'd never give Diane up. Eventually she cooled down though and started to plot. She ruined her reputation for the King and she decided to make a deal with him: she would continue to sleep with him and in return Henry would provide one suitor a week until she chose a husband. Eventually Henry grew tired of her pickiness, right around the time Bash was captured near the castle. He was hunting a monster in the woods, and convinced Francis to help him thus ending the feud over Mary who had married Francis the night Bash left. Oh don't give me that look," the girls passed judging glances at this scandalous tale of their Empress and her lady," they didn't have any say in when they wed. Mary Tudor had died and Henry was hungry for England so he wed them in a plan to take England. Something Empress Mary had in mind as well but for completely different reasons. Anyways, my husband decided it would be a good idea to force your parents to marry to get them both out of the way of what he wanted. Your mother sobbed the whole way through and Henry gave Bash the mock title of Master of horse and hunt. And the rest is history." Catherine finished.

The girls were silent for a long period of time.

"My mother always speaks of French court as a magical place, but this…" Rose started.

"I told you it was a horror tale. But learn from their mistakes ladies. Protect your hearts and each other. The world is cruel and history is written by the survivors," Catherine chuckled, "that was actually advice I gave Empress Mary the night we were attacked. Your mothers and I raised you all to be intelligent, now it is time for you to learn how to survive. Your hearts will break, men will try to tear you down but you are all special. Empress Isabella will do her best to protect you, and I you Isabella, but you must be prepared for us to not be there. I must return to my study, I hope I didn't ruin your day and remember Fiona: silence, and do not judge your parents. They are only human and under the control of a mad King."

Catherine swayed out of the room as quickly as she had appeared leaving her words to sink in with the girls. Fiona wasn't surprised at how her parents were wed but it did make her curious as to how they worked through their differences. They all began to ponder what their future would hold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

\- November 1580, Palace of Calais-

Elizabeth walked the halls of the palace with her husband, Lord Dudley, admiring the craftsmen ship. Empress Isabella has been busy here and had clearly taken the advice of her and Catherine. The palace was extravagant and, while not finished, Elizabeth knew this would be the center of the Empire to come. The family crest in every hallway. Her and her husband arrived a day earlier than expected and decided to spend the day roaming their new home. She already missed Eltham, but her and her husband belonged with the King. Dudley and the Duke of Guise were the Emperor and Empresses strategist while her and Catherine handled the dirty parts of ruling. She sighed missing her cousin. They had become so close, closer than Elizabeth ever thought she could be to family. Her and Catherine had dragged themselves out of mourning but they were still both wearing black, the last few months felt surreal. Elizabeth found herself hoping it was a dream and that Mary and Francis were still alive.

"Oh thank goodness I found you," Isabella said coming up behind them, "I heard you had arrived and I feel so awful I wasn't there to greet you!"

"We arrived earlier than expected, we weren't offended. I promise. Now tell me, how is the construction going?" Dudley replied.

"Well, it was going smoother than I thought it would but the second half of the rooms had all of the wrong decor ordered. I had to make them ship it all back to italy and to return with the proper items or they wouldn't be getting an ounce of gold from us." Isabella shook her head.

"The rest of it is magnificent Isabella, I'm sure the rest will fall into place." Elizabeth said smiling at the young girl.

"Thank you, this is the first big project James has trusted me with and I want to do him proud. This will set the stage for the rest of our reign and while I may only be James's consort, I want to show everyone I can be just as formidable as my mother-in-law." Isabella stated.

"You have nothing to worry about, the previous Emperor and Empress were good at ruling because they had advisors they trusted and they actually listened to them. Sometimes they wouldn't agree but they always heard everyone out. They wanted the whole puzzle and every angle before making their decisions. You have much of the same when it comes to trustworthy people surrounding you and as long as you stay open to them, you will be a wonderful Empress." Elizabeth smiled, "has your mother arrived yet?"

"Yes she has been here for a few weeks, my Aunt Claude is here as well." Isabella said, "though she isn't in very good spirits seeing as Conde was on the ship with Francis and Mary."

"Poor thing, oh and her son, Phillip, losing his father so young. I hope she can pull herself together for his sake." Dudley said.

"Yes, me too. But if not I will make sure he is well taken care of. Have you heard any news from James?" Isabella asked. Her husband's letter were becoming less and less frequent which worried her. Especially now, as it was almost impossible to hide her stomach and she hadn't told James yet. She wanted to deliver the news of their first child to his face, which was hard to do without seeing each other in months. He was suppose to follow her after a month but politics have kept him away.

"Yes he gave me this letter to give to you and told us to let you know he'd be here tomorrow," Elizabeth said handing the letter over, already knowing what it contained. Isabella started to rip the letter open, "maybe you should read it in privacy your majesty."

She was too late, Isabella's eyes were scanning the parchment feverlously and slowly placed her hand over her lip, her other one went over her stomach. "He...he can't serious can he?"

"Empress are you with child?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"How can he do this to me? I am his Empress. I have given him everything. He was raised better than this. I..I can't breathe," Isabella started hyperventilating.

"Calm down your majesty, you need to relax," Dudley soothed.

"Don't tell me how to react!" Isabella snapped.

"I think my husband is just concerned for you and your child's welfare your majesty," Elizabeth eyed her.

"You are right, I am sorry I snapped Lord Dudley. It was rather unroyal of me. If you will excuse me I shall retire for I am feeling faint." Isabella stood up and stalked off to her room.

"What was in the letter Elizabeth?" Dudley asked.

"The worst thing any wife could hear, especially in a letter. Our dear James has taken a mistress. He even made it official and he is bringing her here with him tomorrow." Elizabeth said solemnly, "I fought him hand and foot but he wouldn't budge. It's his right and since Isabella is a consort in a large powerful nation, there is nothing she can do."

"Who is it?" Dudley asked.

"Greer's daughter Mary." Elizabeth hissed out.


End file.
